The Wheel Turns
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Reincarnation. Many believe in it. One life a butterfly, the next a rat. One life a Queen, the next a strict Transfiguration professor. Fate gives one of the greatest loves in the wizarding world a secound chance.
1. Chapter 1

The Wheel Turns

A/N- I own the plot and most stuff you don't recognize. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

Reincarnation. Many believe in it. One life a butterfly, the next a rat. One life an orangutan, the next a greasy Potions professor. One life a Queen, the next a strict Transfiguration professor. One life a stubborn muggle-born witch, the next a stubborn muggle. One life a stalking, gorgeous wizard, the next a muggle. Fate gives one of the greatest loves in the wizarding world a secound chance. James and Lily Potter's story was cut short, but the wheel turns and their chance at life comes once more.

Jacob Henry Paddon was born to the Padding family in 1995. The Padding family was excited and astounded to get him, rejoicing at their first child after an eager awaiting of twelve years. He had come not a moment to soon. The rich family of the policeman, Sergeant Henry Padding was deliriously happy.

Yuri Midoriko Kobayasha was born to the Kobayasha family in 1995. The Kobayasha family was thrilled to have this addition to their family. Kaede, Yoko, Ren and Touto were delighted to have their new little sister. Sango and Kaika were happy, proud and sore. Well, Kaika was sore. Sango had forced him to get a vasectomy, so it was to be expected.

Jacob grew up spoiled by his parents, grandparents, nanny, maids and the girls that started to take notice of him around age eight. Adorable with hair that just won't lay flat, glasses that accentuate his cute-ness and mischievousness that is just so apparent in the pranks he always plays, he is the cause of heart break, fights and overwhelming crushes in his neighborhood. Forget the Backstreet Boys. He was the headache for teachers everywhere with his cheeky pranks. He was brilliant, but only showed it time to time. He loved playing with his teacher's, getting A's and R's by turns in the same subject.

Yuri was beloved by her parents and siblings. She was loved, but not spoiled as her parents believed in a work ethic, and their unfortunate lack of funds. She and her four siblings worked in the Sushi restaurant. She had flaming red hair and green eyes with her Japanese features, which didn't surprise the two Japanese parents much. Even though both of them had black hair and brown eyes, they were used to odd looking children. Kaede, the eldest had white hair and blue eyes. Yoko was the spitting image of Sango, brown eyed and black haired. Ren had bottle-blond hair and brown eyes. And Touto, the only boy, had bright blue hair with purple eyes. By eight, she was in grade ten. She was quite bright.

At eleven, both children received invitations to attend Nos Har Academy. They would be going on scholarships, making it completely free. Nos Har was one of the most prestigious academies in the school, for the best and brightest children in America. The genius's attended this school.

"N-N-NOSE HAIR!" Jacob, Jake, Paddon howled, rolling on the floor.

"Yes, yes Jake, it's funny. We got that after the first time you laughed. Five days ago. Guess what hon?" Jennifer asked.

"Wh-what Mom?" Jake asked, still chortling slightly to himself. Nose hair! It was just _too_ ridiculous. Who was the **genius** who thought up this name? Nos Har, it was just too easy! Honestly, he would never end up being one of these idiots. What kind of torture must these snots go through from other schools everyday?

"Jake? Where you listening?" Jennifer demanded, exasperated. "Jake!"

"..Sorry Mom." Jake apologized, giving his mother of 11 years a dazzling smile.

She sighed. "Jake. What I _said_ was, that you'll be attending Nos Har Acada-"

"WHAT?" Jacob bellowed, hugely upset.

Yuri's parents jumped at this opportunity. "Yuri, this is tremendous!" Sango exclaimed, embracing her youngest. "You will learn so much here, hai? Would you like to go here?" She asked her youngest daughter with a smile.

"I'll miss you and Papa though, Mama. Though it does seem like a really good school." Yuri said to her mother softly.

"You can always send letter's sweetling, and visit on the hols." Sango told her daughter. "It's a great opportunity, and you'll learn much."

"Alright Mama." Yuri smiled, hugging her mother tightly. "I'll go to Nose Hair Academy." The two of them laughed together over the pun.

Jake leaned against the wall, waiting for the School train to come sullenly. "Stupid school, stupid nose hair, stupid train, stupid mother, stupid, stupid…" He muttered angrily. His trunk, pieces of clothes hanging haphazardly out of it. _Someone_ apparently didn't take much effort when packing. "I bet they don't even got a football team." He grimaced to himself.

"Actually, my dear messy hair, they do. One of the best." A black-haired boy told him with a grin. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Blue. Rhetorical Blue." He said with a grin.

"..Rhetorical?" Jake asked with a grin, shaking the boy's hand. "Mind if I call you Rhet?"

"Not at all." Rhet grinned, shaking his head. "So, you got a name buddy, or do I just call you Anon?"

"Paddon. Jacob Paddon." Jake copied the James Bond-ish introduction with a sly grin. The terrain arrived and he picked up his trunk, walking with Rhet towards the train.

"Dude, that joke is so old." Rhet smirked. Jake hit him with an eye-roll. "You wound me Jakey-boy. Wound me so bad." He sniffed, clutching at his heart.

"Whatever Rhetty." Jake smirked, then stopped dead in his tracks. "Rhet…look at that, pal… Look at _her!_"

Yuri held her suit-case shyly, waiting for the train to come. She already missed her family, after the tearful hugs and promises to write quickly. At least she had a new pet to keep her company. An ebony kitten was curled around her neck. Faithful was her name. Faithful nuzzled her soft head against Yuri's face.

Yuri caressed Faithful's head softly. This school would be amazing. There was an extensive library, well-done dorms, excellent teachers and so much more. For once she would be in school with those her own age. Yuri thought, before getting interrupted by someone tripping and falling onto her.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" A slightly plump girl with bright green hair cried with alarm. "I _didn't_ mean to honest!" She picked up Faithful, then extended a hand to Yuri to help her up with tearful, upset eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry." Yuri smiled at the girl, taking the offered hand and standing up. She took Faithful when she was offered to Yuri. "I'm Yuri, you?" She asked with a smile, placing Faithful behind her ear.

"I'm Alexandria, or just Alex." The girl smiled back shakily. "I know I look weird, but my brother dyed my hair, and I didn't want him to but he said it was cause I broke his computer an' mom din't care an'"

"Alex, Alex _breathe!_" Yuri urged, laughing and getting onto the train with Alex. They both set off down the halls, Yuri laughing appreciatively and Alex smiling sheepishly. "Your hair is nice. It reminds me of my brother's. His is naturally blue."

"You got to be kiddi-Is that guy staring at you and drooling?" Alex blinked as she pointed to a guy who was, indeed, drooling at the sight of Yuri.

A/N- Alright. I mean no disrespect to those who have other beliefs than Reincarnation. I don't even believe in it myself. I wrote this because I came up with this plot. Just to make it clear, Jake-Jame, Yuri-Lily (Yuri mans Lily), Rhet-Sirius and Alex-Alice. Alice (Yes, Alice Longbottom) and Sirius are here because the soul and mind of Alice and Frank aren't there. It would be kinder to let the souls move on, don't you think? (Plus, less OC's I'll need to create and less chance I'll make Mary Sues and Gary Stu's.) Also, I'm ignoring the fact that there was over a decade between James/Lily's and Sirius's deaths. And you will too. :3

I've recently been inspired to write JamesxLily because I am finding more and more similarities between me and Lily and a guy across the street from me and James. ;; I don't like him, but I might. D: Yay for fantasy mirroring reality. D:

Now, please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wheel Turns Chapter 2.

"First Year"

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the alternate names and any OC's you run across.

A/N- Okay, I gave into temptation. My plot is now shifted a tiny bit. We're basing this on the "fact" (Or rather; assumption) that the Harry Potter series was a few years ago and a few people who aren't dead yet in the books are. Dead that is.

"Er…Jake? You're drooling dude…" Rhet told his friend, sweat-dropping. "And she is a bit chubby, ain't she? You need better taste then-" Jake shook his head slowly, pointing at the red-head Japanese girl. "Oh, her? Alright pal, that does seem better. Though not exactly…drool-worthy…" He said, stifling a laugh at the liquid dripping out of Jake's mouth.

The two girls looked at the two boys awkwardly. The two boys…well the one boy stared back just as awkwardly. Jake just continued to stare at Yuri, awe-struck by her appearance. The girls crept over, ready to speed off anytime as if Jake or Rhet were going to attack them. "Er…is you friend…quite alright?" Yuri asked slowly, tapping her forehead to show Rhet what she meant.

That snapped Jake out of it, "Oh no, I'm not, er, mental or nothin' I just…er…fell asleep! Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night!" He lied, trying to excuse his odd behavior.

"…With your eyes open…?" Alex asked, snorting with amusement. "Sure, Drool-boy, sure. C'mon Yuri, let's get a compartment." She said, grabbing the arm of her giggling friend and hurrying off.

"Yuri…how pretty…" Jake said dreamily. Rhet rolled his eyes, shaking his head and dragging Jake off to get a compartment of their own.

0o0

After a nice train ride, spent by Alex and Yuri chatting about many things and become fast friends and spent by Jake and Rhet about the hot Asian girl named Yuri, girls, Yuri, pranks, Yuri, music, Yuri and becoming just as good friends, the train stopped. "Nose Hair Academy, here we come!" Hollered Jake, running out of his compartment with Rhet in close pursuit.

"Boys." Alex and Yuri muttered at the same time, giggling as they walked out of the train along with the throng of other students.

"First years and new students! First years and new students, come over here please!" Called a man with a long auburn beard, thick eyebrows, mirthful, wise eyes and wearing…a purple dress?

"Ummm, sir?" A less-then-cautious student asked. "Why're you wearing a dress?"

"Dress? Dress? Why my dear fellow, have a Lemon Drop. Now, this is a robe, my dear boy! It was once worn by people all the time! It was worn by Emperor's, King's, scribes and oh so many more people! Respected as they were fashionable they were no odd eccentricity my young friend. Alas, it is to our time's misfortunes that we do not engage in this type of attire more often! Not only is it more elegant, it allows a healthy breeze! Robes are classy! Why, in fact this particular robe is a family heirloom. I believe it was inherited by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great great, once removed, great-"

"Um, sir?" Yuri interrupted nervously. The eccentric man had been rambling for a few minutes now.

"Eh?" He asked, looking at Yuri and letting the slightly weirded out student from under his arm. "What is it?" He offered her a Lemon Drop.

"…Shouldn't we be going to school?" She asked meekly, taking the offered candy.

"Right you are! Sorry I got distracted. I am Albert Dumbwaiter, one of your new teachers!" He said with a friendly smile. "Follow me, I'll show you the ropes." He said kindly, heading off, away from the train station. Mr. Dumbwaiter and the first years followed the mass of older student on the road towards the large academy.

The academy was a large, elegant building with hundreds of rooms. It was a Victorian mansion. A large lake was beside it, with a dock for students to go fishing on. As Albert explained, students could also swim there. Yuri's eyes had lighted up when he said this, looking at the sparkling lake with almost naked longing. A large forest was behind it, casting such dark shadows that you could barely see past the first row of trees. Suddenly serious, Dumbwaiter warned them away from it as it was extremely dangerous. They all nodded their understanding, though four students turned curious eyes to it. As they neared the large building they could appreciate the beauty of it. Vines climbed up the side of it and a few green houses were at the side of it. Gardens blossomed around the mansion, trees of lilac among them. Dumbwaiter led them in, smiling slightly at the gasps at the pure opulence of the palace of a school.

The floor was sheathed in marble and the walls were elegantly carved at the top and bottom. Pictures were everywhere, seeming as if they were watching the new addition to the Nos Har student assemblage. Jake jumped as he saw a particularly fat woman in great finery wink at him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but she was motionless. Inwardly, he dubbed her 'The Fat Lady' as it just seemed to suit her. Was he going mad? The group stopped in front of two large doors. Goblin statues on each side of the doors leered at them frightfully. Alice grabbed Yuri's hand in fright. Yuri squeezed back.

"Now children, when you pass through here you will be claimed by one of four students. Each of these students is head of his or her own house. When they select you, you will go into that house. Good luck." Dumbwaiter smiled, opening the door and letting them in to face judgement.

0o0

Maya, a young Hindu girl of seventeen years was the head of Animus. Snake was their emblem and they were known for their less then honourable intentions. A smirk quipped upon her face as she saw the frightened First Years enter. _Midgets, the lot of them. But what's this. Now that one looks almost worthy to be one of us. Those few too. I'll have to do my best to snatch them up. _

Ai surveyed the new students with a kind smile on her face. She was the head of Gratiae, a kindly house who was reknowned for it's skill with plants and general love for all. They were not ones to pre-judge and were decidedly placid people. _Oh, I don't think he'll be picked, or her, and she looks quite nice…_

Tuan stood at ease in military style, a stern look across his dark chiseled face. He ignored the young girls whose faces heated up at his bald beauty. He was the head of Praestantia, the intelligent house whose towering intellects could easily lead them to taking over businesses, worlds, countries, etc. _Not those twittering idiots, perhaps her, she has the right smart look about her and perchance him…_

Maeve, sporting a fashionable black eye and sling and cast for her broken arm looked decidedly satisfied as she considered her choices. As head of Bellatrix she was brave, headstrong and bull-headedly noble. _Damn snakes won't attack an innocent little kid again! Now look at her, she looks nice and feisty. And those two, brave as bears they seem._

"Let the choosing commence." Maya snapped, heading forwards, snatching a young girls arm. "You, through that green door. You're mine." She smiled nastily, heading towards Rhetorical. Maeve had hold of his arm with her good arm, about to send him through her door. "Hey, weakling, step off. He's for us." Maya snarled, glaring at Maeve.

"Even with a broken arm I could break you in half Maya." Maeve snarked with a smirk. "And you know it. So hands off the kid." Rhet looked half scared and half turned on by the two hot girls fighting over him. Maya tugged on his arm and Maeve tugged back. They screamed obscenities at one another until Maeve finally won, wresting Rhet from her grip. "YES!" Maeve crowed, shoving Rhet through the door, then grabbing Alex, Yuri and Jake and shoving them as well. "In your face illusion girl!"

"Stupid whore. I hope he bites you." Maya said sulkily, grabbing more for her house. The four heads continued their duty, choosing kids for their houses until they were all gone. Except for one.

"…What about me?" Leana LoveTune asked timidly. She was a small thing, and extremely eccentric. She wore the school outfit as everyone did, but with hot pink knee socks with Latin words around the top.

"I'll take her." Ai said with a comforting smile, reaching out to take Leana's arm. But before she could grasp it, another, darker hand was there.

"No, Ai. This one goes to our house. Welcome to Praestantia Leana. Do us proud." Tuon and Leana strode through the door. The other heads followed suit with their own doors.

0o0

All four doors led to different hallways. The new members of Bellatrix were lead down complex paths. Maeve stopped halfway down. "Alright. For those of you who don't know, you have been chosen to join Bellatrix." She started, but stopped speaking when she saw four very unusual reactions to that name.

Rhet growled in a dog-like fashion, his teeth bared angrily. Jake grimaced as well, clenching his fists. Yuri scowled furiously, stomping an angry foot. Alex screamed and fell to her knee's shivering, with blank eyes. "What's up with you lot?" Maeve asked with a surprised look. She went to a knee, next to Alex. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Alex said, getting up and shivering, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I, I'm sorry. I don't know what…got ahold of me..." she said softly, her eyes far away. What **had** come over her? The other three relaxed though all bore expressions of confusement, muttering apologies.

"Alright then…" Maeve said, getting up and lifting an eyebrow. "As I was saying, you are now members of Bellatrix-Would you four stop making those faces already!- House. As Bellatrixies-Stop laughing you two!- you have the duty to uphold the houses honour. We are the brave house generally. You receive house points for various good deeds and good marks and you lose marks for adverse-that's bad-behaviour. We would like to beat those damn Animuls this year! We have a Football Cup every year- Stop cheering! I am on the team and I hope we have some good players here. You can try out next year-Stop groaning you two! The password is Reincarnation. The door has a box next to it you have to open with your key-" Here she handed out keys, "-And in that box is the pad on which you type the password." She now started down the hall again.

Yuri, Alex, Rhet and Jake clumped together. "What happened there? What came over us?" Jake asked.

"I don't know-Jake was it?- But it was quite odd. I was just so angry." Yuri said with a frown. She didn't like not being able to figure something out.

"Yeah, he's Jake. I felt the same. I was just so pissed off. I wanted to rip out her snotty Black hair…" Rhet spit out, then paused, confused.

"Whose black hair? Maeve has red hair." Alex asked with a frown. Rhet shrugged in answer. Alex went on. "I felt…hateful but terrified. It hurt, just hearing her name hurt." She said, rubbing her head tiredly.

They walked on in puzzled silence.

0o0

They left the hall, entering a great room with five tables. Four of them were full of students with a bit of room left over. One had adults, presumably teachers spaced out and facing the kids. Dumbwaiter waved at them from the table. The four waved back. "I like him." Yuri remarked with a small smile.

"So do I!" Exclaimed Jake eagerly. Rhet rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious crush. He and Alex also voiced their agreement with the statement, though less eagerly as puppy-boy did.

A man stood up at the head of the table with the teachers. "Attention please." He called out over the din of students chatter. The students ignored him. "_I SAID ATTENTION PLEASE!_" He roared again, his voice unnaturally loud. They all shut up. "Thank you all." His voice was normal and pleasant. A smirk played across his face. "Now, I know you're all hungry so why don't we just let the feast-COMMENCE!" He yelled, not quite as loud as before. The tables suddenly had holes opening up. After a few secounds of new students scrambling to pull their arms out of said holes, food laden plates came up. The holes were covered up with parts of the table under the plates. People began piling their plates.

After an hour of dinner, and a repeat plate dismissal and recoming for dessert, the plates were taken back down. The man again stood up and this time everyone silenced themselves quickly. "Welcome to Nos Har Academy for this year. We are glad to have you. I am the Principal of this school, Professor Spiceral. I tell you all that I expect you'll to be responsible and rule-abiding. Study hard and make friends. Do your homework and help others. Times are getting worse in our society and I fully expect you to become upstanding members of America. That is all. Please follow your Heads of Houses to your dormitories." He stood down and the teachers watched as the students left, chattering once more.

Maeve stood up, leading the huge crowd of Bellatrixies towards their door, a mahogany sturdy one. She looked next to her to Tuon who smirked as he stood in front of a slender oak door. He looked to Ai who cheerfully grinned in front of her bamboo door with carvings in it. She looked over to the scowling Maya who stood in front of her green-stained door with mysterious red spots and unknown wood. As one, they reached out their hands and turned the door knobs, leading their students through.

The Bellatrixies walked down the twisting hallways, ignoring countless doors. Finally they stopped in front of a large lion, reared back in a roar. Maeve opened it. The room they looked into had no lights, completely dark. Maeve walked in confidently and the rest followed just as confidently except for the first years. "Move it midgets." A fifth year snarled at them. Jake and Rhet glared at her. Maya slapped something and light flooded the room. What she slapped was a statue of a man in a loincloth and was extremely well-muscled.

What was now visible was a pad on the wall. Maeve inserted her key into a spot and twisted it. The pad opened, revealing a small keyboard. Reincarnation was typed in. A door swung open and the students poured into the Common Room.

It was gloriously luxuriant. Red and gold was the main colour scheme. The first years looked completely overwhelmed. Somehow they made their way to their own dorms, where they -Separately from the other gender of course- chatted for a bit until they dozed off.

0o0

The next morning Yuri woke up, stretching at five AM. She looked around, at first lost in these new surroundings. She smiled as she remembered this was her first day in a new school. "Good morning!" She sang out, happy as a lark. Alex and the two other girls in their dorm groaned in their sleep. Alex was half out of her bed, snoring upside down.

Yuri smiled and got up, changing into her school outfit quick as you please. They wore regular private school outfits, yet girls could wear slacks if they wanted. Yuri did so. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail after a quick brushing and settled down to do some last minute studying.

"Murtfuark tue…" Groaned one of the other girls at six AM as she stirred. She sat up. Blearily, she peered at Yuri through sleep-ridden eyes. She rubbed her eyes free of it. "How-" Her sentence was interrupted by a yawn. "-How couldst thee be up and alert at this godsforsaken hour?" She asked with a medieval lilt.

"I'm not lazy?" Yuri suggested with a smile, tucking a strand of fiery hair behind her ear. "Good morning Hera." She greeted the room mate she met last night.

"Sweet awakenings to you, mine friend." Hera said, sliding out of bed. She sleepily changed into the white shirt and black skirt. Her hair was left down her back, brushed slowly.

"Y'all got to b' kiddin' me, wakin' up at this time o' th' day." Groaned Tess in her Southern twang. The blond freckled girl pulled her covers over her head and curled up. "I do na' wanna learn today!" She moaned.

"Get up." Yuri said, prodding her ribcage. "Breakfast is in half an hour." She warned. With a sigh Tess got up, stretching like a cat. "There you go. ALEX!" Yuri called, galloping over to her third friend. "WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!"

"Bacon? WHERE?" Alex cried, waking up and falling all the way off the bed. She pouted from her awkward position as the other three began to laugh.

0o0

The boys dorm was another story. No one was awake except for one boy who was dressed and reading. His hair was sandy and he was fairly attractive. He seemed a bit tired. It was early though, so that is easily forgiven. He stood up. "Food." He said quietly and dryly. The three other boys all sat up in their beds.

"Food?"

"Mmm?"

"Mommy?"

Romulus sighed. "Breakfast is soon you lazy slobs. Get up and get moving." With that down he headed down the stairs to the Common Room. Jake, Rhet and Fred moaned and began to get dressed.

Soon enough, the eight first year Bellatrixies were gathered. "Shallst we trip away, o'er the moon to where the fruits of some poor soul's steady labour lays?" Suggested Hera, awake and elegant.

"Uh….sure?" Shrugged Frank. The dark brown haired boy was bulky and awkward with his height and muscles.

"FOOD!" Yelled Alex, Rhet and Jake. They ran to the Dining Room with the rest following at a more leisurely pace. They all took seats. The food was already on the table so they simply began to help themselves. They chatted quietly, getting to know one another better. Soon, they were finished.

"Well, much as Ah woul' like t' deny it, i's time fur class." Tess drawled. She pulled out her schedule. "I go' Mathematics firs' off." She said.

"Us as well." Rhet said after peeking at Jake's, Romulus's and Fred's schedules. Lily, Hera and Alex confirmed it was the same for them.

"Let us voyage twixt the Hall of Legends and Room of Knowledge to the class we must surely attend." Hera said, eyes shining. The rest nodded, becoming used to her odd style of talking.

They all trooped to the first class, each one of them wondering what it would be like. There first class here.

A/N- Alright. Secound chapter. Took long enough. I hope you all enjoyed it. To clear a few things up:

Animus (Pride) (Slytherin)

Gratiae (Kindness) (Hufflepuff)

Praestantia (Superiority) (Ravenclaw)

Bellatrix (Warrior) (Gryffindor)

Maya was the name of the Goddess of Illusions. Hence Maeve's nickname of "Illusion Girl."

Romulus was the twin brother to Remus. They were a Greek myth. I'm not too familiar with it though.


End file.
